Complete the Brew
Complete the Brew is a Witch Coven quest available in . The Agent is sent into a series of dungeons to obtain a trio of ingredients for a potion that the Beldam claims can manipulate the weather. Background After completing a series of quests for one of the Iliac Bay's Witch Covens, the Agent will be offered a set of quests restricted to those whom the Coven trust. Objectives #Speak with the Beldam at one of the Witch Covens #Journey to and enter the first specified dungeon #*Find the ingredient inside, pick it up, and escape #Journey to the second dungeon and enter #*Plunder the second ingredient and escape #Travel to and delve into the third and final dungeon #*Locate the final ingredient, take it, and escape #Return to the Beldam before the time limit expires Walkthrough When asking the Beldam of one of the Iliac Bay's fourteen Witch Covens, the Agent may be asked to obtain three ingredients for the Covens special "brew," This brew, which the Beldam is a "brew of weather weaving," requires one mythical ingredient, one mineral, and one organic component. Fortunately, the Beldam knows where the ingredients, which she specifies, can be obtained from: All deep within the region's dungeons. A Myth, a Mineral and an Organ(ic) The Agent may obtain the ingredients in any order, but must get all three before the time limit expires. The Beldam will give the player the names of three dungeons for them to find each ingredient in, each of which will hold one of the required ingredients, found lying somewhere within. However, the Agent will face a different set of challenges separating them from their goal. The Undead Hoard The dungeon containing the mythical ingredient into which the Agent must delve will feature a high number of undead, including zombies, mummies and skeletal warriors, as well as the usual distribution of dungeon based demons. These will continue to spawn until the Agent finds the ingredient and escapes, and will spawn in groups of five. Regardless, the Agent must grab the ingredient and escape the dungeon as quickly as possible. A Beastly Burden The dungeon that holds the mineral that the Beldam requires contain an increased number of mythical beasts, including wereboars, spriggans and gargoyles. These will, like the undead, spawn in groups of five or more alongside the usual dungeon occupants, all with the intention of slaying the Agent. Regardless, the Agent simply has to find the ingredient, take it and make their escape as swiftly as the can. Organic Observations In contrast to the other two dungeons, the lair holding the organic ingredient will feature no specific creatures, barring those that usually lurk within the dungeon. The Agent therefore simply has to locate the ingredient and obtain it prior to making their escape. The Weather Witches Once all three ingredients have been obtained, the Agent must return to the Beldam before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Upon speaking with the Beldam, she will greet the Agent thus: Quick sister, take this race's load. Mince the ingredient, peel the mineral, and grind the ingredient to bits. Here we have three glittering baubles we have no use for. Take them, name, as our way of thanking thee." With that, the quest is complete, although there will be no effect on the weather. Rewards The Agent will receive three different minerals from the Beldam for completing the quest successfully: one jade; one malachite; and one turquoise. There will also be a boost to their reputation by 5 points within that specific Coven. Conversely, failing the quest will see the Agent lose 2 reputation points with the Coven. Journal Trivia *If the region in which the Coven resides is small enough, then it is possible for the same dungeon to be listed twice. **In that case two ingredients will spawn in the dungeon, albeit in different locations within. *When speaking to the Beldam after completing the quest, the Agent may be greeted in the following way: **Success: "For the ingredient, mineral, and ingredient, I am at thy service, first name." **Failure: "I asked thee for ingredients three, but thou didst fail name. Get thee from my sight." *When asked for any news, characters have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **After accepting the quest: "The weather has been predictable lately. The Witches must be sleeping." or "One of those witches tried to come to town on business, but we chased her out." **Success: "You can almost feel the energy. Like the air is getting ready to explode." or "Whoever says the name are losing their skills is a doomed fool." **Failure: "Remember when the witches cursed our title. Guess they're losing their spark." or "It's said that the name are losing their skills." Bugs * Gargoyles may not spawn during the "mineral dungeon" phase, instead replaced by skeletal warriors. Category:Daggerfall: Witch Coven Quests